


The Music of the Night

by PadawanLizzyLove



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Reylo AU Week, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanLizzyLove/pseuds/PadawanLizzyLove
Summary: "Pitiful Creature of Darkness, what kind of life have you known?"His hands trembled, hot, silent tears streaming his cheeks. He refused to look at her. He couldn't. He would only be hurt once more."God, give me the courage to show you that you are not alone."He felt a hand at his shoulder, turning him towards her. Without time to think, her lips were on his, her arms around him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening until he pulled her closer, his shaking hands holding her tight to him.It seemed like everything would be okay, at least only for this moment.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Rey/Ben Solo





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Naboo 85 ABY**

  
  


The day was grey and unpleasant, mysterious clouds looming over the skies. An older man wheeled into the opera house in front of him, a small crowd of people gathered inside the foyer. His BB droid rolled next to him, looking around the dusty marble room. It was silent except for a few whispers. A man walked to the stand in the center of the room. Strange objects sat on two tables next to him, remnants of past years at the opera house.

"Now, let us start the bidding," The man said in a loud but calm voice. "Lot 663, the original stage poster for the opera _A New Hope._ Do I see four credits, anyone?" The man in the wheelchair raised his number that he was given slowly. 

"5 credits? Anyone?" No one.

"Very well, The _New Hope_ advertisement sold for four credits to Number 5. Next, we have Lot 664, a wooden blaster, and three stormtrooper helmets from the 33 ABY production of _The Return of the Jedi_. Do I see ten credits?" A woman with a netted veil covering her face raised her number.

"11 credits?" The man once again raised his number. "Sold to Number 5 once again." He nodded silently. 

"That brings us to Lot 665. A musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the hologram of a monkey in Jedi robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order." 

The veiled woman sat up in her chair. The man's eyes met hers, seemingly sharing a dark memory. The auctioneer winded the music box up as a soft tune played. The hologram of the monkey glitched on, 

"Do I see 15 credits?" The woman quickly arose her number. "20? 20 credits?" The older man promptly raised his name. "25?" Her number shot up. Her eyes glared into his. "30 credits, anyone?" Number 5 came up once more, and her angry eyes suddenly dropped, and so did her number.

"Very well, 30 credits to Number 5, once more." A man handed the music box to his trembling hands.

"She always did speak of you, my friend," he whispered to the monkey. "You are exactly how she said you would be." 

"That, madames and monsieurs brings us to Lot 666." An eerie tone tainted his words. 

"A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the right chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Gentlemen!" The curtain covering the chandelier dropped as it flickered on. Sparks of electricity fell to the ground as the crowd gasped in amazement, looking up to it. The BB droid let out a tone and rushed out of the building.

The older man's mouth stayed shut, a knowing look spreading his face as he wheeled out to catch up to his droid. He looked around him. He knew this place, and he'd been here many times before. Evocation engrained in the streets before him, footsteps that used to be his pressed into the ground. He could never forget these memories. He would always remember _him._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter isn't as exciting, but the next weeks will be. I will be uploading every Thursday from now on. I hope you enjoy it!

The stage was empty as the music started to play. A woman strutted out onto the scene with a big white dress. Her hair was in twin buns and decorated in a hood-like headdress. She started to sing, belting out with the orchestra. Dancers of all races, shapes, and sizes began to join her, leaping with the music onto the stage. 

A man began to sing as he entered, both of them now singing in unison. They seemed to have done this before; they were not new to this game. They stood together, dancers swirling in bright colors. Liveliness coursed through them as he reached to climax his note before hitting the wrong one. 

“Armitage Hux! If I have to tell you to sing the right note one more time, I will scream!” said the man running out onto the stage. The white-dressed woman rolled her eyes. 

“Not this again!” she exclaimed as a BB droid wheeled to her with a glass of water. “Thank you, Darling.” She winked at the droid. 

“Polina, will you calm down, it was only one note! I am sure to get it before the show tonight,” Hux said, hands on his hips. A short, humanoid alien with large glasses walked in. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make.” The dancers stopped their chattering, and everyone gathered around her. “I am retiring my position as manager of this theater. It’s been a good experience running it, but I think it’s time I let someone else have a turn.” The others gasped slightly.

“Everyone, may I introduce you to your new theater managers, Mr. R2D2 and Mr. C-3PO.” A golden 3PO protocol droid and an R2 unit made their way onto the stage. 

“Droids?” Polina called out. “Are you mad?!” 

“Ms. Maz, you’re going to let two pea-brained droids to run this opera house?!” Hux exclaimed, siding with Polina. 

Maz frowned, “I leave my confidence in them, and hopefully, so will you.” She stepped aside as the droids made their way to the center of them. 

“Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, I am Mr. C-3PO, and this is my partner, Mr. R2D2. But you may call him Mr. R2.” The crowd stayed uneasy, sharing glances. Polina rolled her eyes. C-3PO wobbled towards her. 

“Miss Polina! R2 and I have never missed one of your shows! We have seen you through your many triumphs.” Not impressed, she crossed her arms and ignored him. “I seem to recall that you have a prominent role in _A New Hope_ and have a beautiful aria.” He motioned to R2, “We were wondering if we could have a rendition of it?” 

R2D2 chirped in agreement and scooted next to three-pio. Polina whispered to the man next to her. 

“My Diva commands only two bars!” He held his head high. 

“Two bars should be enough.” The man swished his hand gently, and music started to play. She took a deep breath in, looking confidently around herself. 

“Think of me, think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye…” She sang out, the dancers quietly whispering as they had seen and heard this all before. “When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be fr--”

All of a sudden, the backdrop crashed to the floor, interrupting Polina. Everyone started screaming, and chaos moved throughout the room. Rose Tico, one of the dancers, shrieked out, “He’s here! He’s here! It’s the Phantom of the Opera!” 

“You scum!” Hux shouted at the dancers who immediately calmed, shyly dropping their heads. “Polina! Polina, are you alright?!” Obviously fine, she fanned her face with her hands. Threepio and R2 rushed to her side.

“I am so sorry about that, Miss Polina! Who could have done this?” C-3PO said concerned as Armitage comforted Polina. R2 chattered anxiously. 

“That Solo did it! With his wookie too!” Hux spat on the floor. 

“Solo? Wookie?” 

“He’s the one who’s supposed to change the backdrops. His wookie and he are always up to no good, teasing the dancers and such.” 

A scruffy older man walked in, a wookie following close behind. “Number one, he ain’t _my_ wookie, he’s my friend. Number two…” he looked around the room eerily, “Chewie and I weren’t at our post. I swear by it.” The dancers clapped their hands to their mouths. 

“W-well, these things do happen, don’t they!” Threepio let out a nervous laugh. R2 trilled. “Yes, I know these things don’t happen, R2! But we have to comfort them somehow…” he whispered to him.

“Yes, yes...these ‘things’ do happen,” Polina said. “These things do happen!” She smiled and snickered sarcastically. Quickly her smile changed into a frown. “Well, until you stop these ‘things’ from happening, this _thing_ will not happen!” She stamped her foot before storming off the stage. 

“Droids…” Hux said, looking up and down them. He promptly followed Polina out. 

“Well,” Maz chuckled. “I leave you two with that. If you want to find me, I’ll be on Takodana. I’m opening up a lounge, so if you’re ever over there, drinks will be full price! I’m no cheap-skate.” She laughed heartily. The room stayed silent.

“Miss Maz! My partner and I are droids! There is no possible way we could have a drink anyways!” She kept laughing, waving as she exited. “Well, goodness me, that was strange.” R2 chattered. “I don’t know what we’ll do now, R2! She’ll come back. She has to…”

“I don’t think Miss Polina will be coming back. I have a message from my s--the opera ghost.” A woman wearing a navy blue dress and a grey robe approached them. Her hair was in a tight, elegant braid. 

“My goodness, what is it now?!”

“He welcomes you to his opera house and reminds you always to leave Box #5 open for him. Oh, and his salary is due.”

“Salary?!”

“Salary. Miss Maz paid him twenty thousand credits monthly.” Threepio scoffed. “Perhaps you could pay him even more, now with the Governor of Naboo coming to the show tonight...” Everyone gasped.

“Yes, Yes, the Governor will be watching with us tonight in our box,” C-3PO said. “Well, what are we to do?”

“May I suggest something?” Her voice was calm, her walk poised. 

“Well, what is it, madame...?” 

“Leia, You can call me Leia.”

“Well, Madame Leia, what is it you’d like to suggest?”

“I think one of my dancers, Rey, might do a wonderful job filling in for Polina.” 

“A dancer?!” 

“Yes, she has been tutored privately by an excellent teacher.” Rose Tico grabbed Rey's wrists playfully and dragged her in front of him. Rey was blushing deeply in embarrassment.

“Which teacher, may I ask?” Threepio looked towards the girl.

“I-I’m not sure…” 

R2D2 chattered in annoyance. “What is that supposed to mean?” C-3PO questioned. 

“Please, just give her a chance,” Leia interjected. “She has been well taught.” Threepio sighed, and R2 softly beeped. 

“Oh, go on.” 

The music once again started to play. Rey awkwardly started to sing, almost whispering. “T-think of me, think of me fondly, w-when we say g-goodbye.” 

“We’re doomed!” 

Leia gave Rey a gentle nod, encouraging her. She seemed to gain more confidence after that. 

“Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you’ll try!” Her voice became more robust, her embarrassment fading into the music. 

The dancers sat around her in utter astonishment, hanging onto every note she sang. As she finished, everyone clapped. Leia smirked, softly clapping with them.

“Marvelous! Oh, how magnificent, Miss Rey!” Threepio’s tone was ecstatic as his partner cheeped enthusiastically. She bowed her head in embarrassment. “You will play the part well! Come, come, we must get you ready!” 

Rey followed behind them, looking towards Leia, who nodded in respect. Rose was anxiously following her, going on about how happy she was for her. Rey looked around once more, her expression changing to mystery. She felt the air change and heard a gentle whisper too quiet to understand. 

“My angel of music,” she whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the "We're doomed!" part? ;D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't already realize, Polina is Poe. I decided to gender swap him, and I like it so far! Did you like the roles? Check back next Thursday for the next chapter! 
> 
> May the Force be with you,  
> Padawan Lizzy


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of took this chapter slow, but I hope you guys really like it! The real exciting part comes next week ;)

Rey sat in the chair, facing the vanity, a floating mirror hovering across from her. A servant droid stood behind her, doing her hair into the large twin buns. The other dancers were off getting ready themselves, giggling and whispering. 

"Do you feel ready, Miss Rey?" The droid asked, continuing cautiously with her hair. Rey chuckled softly. 

"I...think I am. I've never sung in front of an audience before. It's a bit frightening."

"I am sure of it. Don't be afraid. You will do wonderful."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly and looked down at her lap. 

"You have gorgeous brown hair. Did you inherit it from your mother or father?"

"I-I don't know…" 

"Oh?"

"I am an orphan. I've never met them before."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry. Madame Leia has been like a mother to me. Rose, like my sister. I have all the family I need here." 

"Yes, of course."

"Although sometimes I like to imagine my mother with the same hair as mine. I would sit and watch her tie her hair into the same buns that I do. Then, she would sit me in her lap and do the same for me. She would hold me and kiss the top of my head-oh. I'm sorry. Rambling…" She smiled nervously.

"It's a beautiful sentiment. Don't be sorry, young one. Now look, your hair is complete." Rey looked up from her lap, her face lightening as she saw the big buns. 

"I love it!"

"I am glad." 

Rose suddenly came running beside her, giggling about. 

"Oh, Rey! Your hair is absolutely stunning!" She pressed her cheek against hers, looking in the mirror together. "Ready for your big debut?"

"I-I wouldn't call it a debut…"

"You're playing the main character in a new opera in front of a live audience! I think I would call that a debut."

"I'm just standing in for Polina. I'm sure no one will notice."

"Stop that! You are going to be amazing. You're the star of the show. They'll love you, I know it." They smiled together for a moment. "But come on! We have to get you dressed." 

"I never was a fan of big dresses…"

"Well, you are going to be tonight!" Rose helped Rey up out of her chair. Rey looked towards the LEP Droid. 

"Thank you so much," Rey said.

"Of course, Miss Rey. Good luck for tonight." 

**The Show**

A man walked beside Threepio and R2, wearing a dark blue robe and a gold chain around his neck. Crowds of people surrounded him, flooding in the foyer of the Millenium Opera House. Many of them were eyeing him, whispering. 

"Right this way, Governor!" Threepio led him through the crowd, R2D2 chattering as they went. He entered a transparent, glass elevator, motioning for the man to follow. The slowly went up the elevator, watching the people through the glass door. 

The elevator came to a stop, and they all entered out onto a marble balcony, a large fireplace in the center. A large painting above it featured a shadow-like man with a pure white mask, holding a red lightsaber. The man approached it as the two droids moved ahead, not noticing. 

"The Phantom Ghost…" He traced his fingers upon the plaque laid at the bottom of the frame. 

"Governor?" Threepio turned. 

"The Phantom Ghost. What does that mean?" 

"It's a character that the people here at the Opera House believe haunts the theater. It's their little game." 

"I see…" He glanced up at the painting once again. 

"I'm sorry, but we need to get to our seats. The overture is already playing."

"Oh, yes, of course." He clasped his hands behind his back and followed the two of them once more. They approached the box doors, R2 cheeping as they slid open. The Governor took a coup d' œil at the gold number five placed on the glass doors. 

"We must announce the show, but we will be back as soon as possible. Make yourself comfortable," Threepio said. R2 beeped. 

"But, of course, I'll just be here." 

"Good, good. Again, thank you for coming."

"It is my pleasure!" A charismatic smile spread his face as he waved goodbye to the droids. He took his seat as a Drink Dispenser Droid flew towards him. 

The Governor took the empty glass next to him and held it up. " Domaine de la Maison Sur le Lac, please." The droid dispensed a white wine into his drink and then flew away into the crowd. He took a large sip as the candledroids of the stage lit up. C3PO and R2D2 made their way to the center of the stage. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to the Millenium Opera House. Tonight's production of  _ A New Hope,  _ never seen before! Our story begins with a princess, a Jedi, a smuggler, and a wookie. Without further ado,  _ A New Hope!" _ The droids quickly exited the stage as a backdrop lowered. 

The Governor heard the doors open, assuming it was the droids. He looked behind him to see nobody. Nobody was there. Perhaps just a gush of the wind? But they were inside? He shrugged as he watched a young woman elegantly enter onto the stage. The two droids suddenly took their seats next to him, startling the Governor. 

"Oh, goodness, I am sorry!" C3PO shouted. R2 chirped angrily. "No, you be quiet!" 

"Gentlemen, the show has started," he stated kindly. 

"Oh, yes." 

_ She looks familiar,  _ he thought to himself. She was gorgeous, gracing the stage, her voice echoing beautifully throughout the whole room. Her white dress bounced as she took light-footed steps around the stage, looking all over the audience. 

" _ We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me!"  _

"Is-is that who I think it is?" he whispered. 

"What on Naboo are you talking about, Governor?"

"Who is that woman?" He looked anxiously at them. 

"Her name is Rey, apparently has no surname. Up-and-coming dancer, very promising singer." His eyes widened, moving to the edge of his seat. 

"It is her!" He smiled widely, watching her in amazement. "Do you think she'll remember me?"

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't know that you knew each other." He didn't reply but instead continued watching Rey in awe. 

"She's...gorgeous. Just as I remember."

For the rest of the show, the Governor observed in wonderment, staying at the edge of his chair. As the show finished, the audience applauded. As each actor came to take bows, the cheering got louder. Rey came to take her bows last, and he was the first to stand. He clapped as loud as he could, his smile getting wider and wider. R2 chirped something to Threepio.

"Rather infatuated, indeed…" 3PO replied. 

"I've got to see her after the show. Will you take me to her, please?"

"After the audience clears out, then yes. We do have to thank the audience for coming in the foyer."

"Oh...right." His face dropped. 

"But, I promise you will see her soon, Governor Finn."

𝆕 𝆕 𝆕

Rey sat at her vanity in her room, wrapped in her night-robes, taking out the buns in her hair. She brushed her hair thoroughly, humming a small tune to herself. As she was about to grab her warm towel for her makeup, she heard a loud knock at the door. 

"C-come in," she responded nervously, wondering who could be there. The door swung open, and her face relaxed. Rose, still in her costume, ran through the door. 

"Oh my goodness, Rey! You were amazing!" Rey beamed at her. "The way you danced and moved...and how you sang! I knew you could sing, but wow! You have a gift."

"Thank you, Rose." 

"So, who is this private tutor Madame Leia speaks about?" Rey's grin turned into a frightened expression. 

"I'm... I'm not sure." 

"You're not sure? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Rose. On the note that my parents left me, it says, 'We will send you the Angel of Music.' I don't understand what that means, but…" Rey paced around the room.

"But?"

"But maybe it is him. My Angel of Music." Rose approached Rey, taking her shaking hands.

"Rey, are you alright? Your hands are cold as ice."

"I am terrified, Rose." She sat onto her bed, Rose taking a seat next to her. "Who is this teacher? Who is my Angel of Music?" Rose sat silently.

"I'm sorry, Rey...I don't know how to help. It does sound very frightening…" Rey didn't respond. She stared off into nothing, her frightened expression staying like a stone. "B-but, I do have something for you." Rey turned her head. 

"A letter."

"From who?"

"He told me to say, 'You'll know soon enough.'" Rey's fearful look deepened. Rose put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I know who he is." She stood from the bed and yawned. "I'll be heading to bed now, Rey. You were truly wonderful tonight, and I hope you find your Angel of Music. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rose left the cold room, Rey holding the note in hand. She carefully opened it. 

_ Dear Rey, _

_ After all this time! You did beautiful tonight, and I can't wait to see you.  _

_ P.S. Jakku, Ship, Garbage.  _

She scrunched her face in question, studying the letter again and again until she heard another knock at her door. 

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Racing all over Jakku, playing in that abandoned shipyard, running around that 'garbage' or so you called it," said a voice through the door.

"Finn? Is that you?" The door suddenly came open, the Governor standing in the doorway, grinning. "Oh, it is!" She ran to him, hugging him tightly. 

"Rey, it's so good to see you again. You did amazing tonight! I didn't know you could sing like that…" 

"Thank you, Finn." She stepped back, taking a good look at him. "You look much different than you did at the orphanage back on Jakku." 

"Ah, yes. You look the same to me." 

"What? A filthy little girl in rags?"

"No. You look gorgeous." She blushed deeply. 

"Well, that was rather cheesy, wasn't it." They both laughed. A small BB droid followed inside.

"BB-8? Finn, what are you doing with Polina's BB droid?"

"You know this little guy?"

"Yes, I do. Polina must have left so quickly that she forgot about him." 

"He's been following me around ever since the show ended."

"It seems that he likes you," she chuckled. They stood awkwardly for a minute.

"Let me take you to dinner, Rey! My treat."

"Oh, Finn. I'm afraid--I can't make it tonight."

"Well, you aren't doing anything, and we need to celebrate your triumph!"

"Finn, please, no. I can't."

"Oh, please!"

"The Angel of Music, he--"

"The Angel of Music! You used to speak of him to me as a child. Oh, the memories."

"No, Finn--"

"Get dressed! I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes." He excitedly left, Rey standing afraid, once again. 

"Things  _ have _ changed, Finn," she whispered. She turned back to her bed once again, sitting onto the soft covers. 

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" A voice suddenly boomed in her room. 

"A-Angel? Angel, please! I can hear you! Forgive me, forgive me…" 

"Dear child, know me, you will. You will know why I hide in these shadows and depths. Truly, you shall know me. Look in the mirror…" 

She got up slowly, approaching her vanity. Trembling, she looked into the mirror, the candledroids suddenly going out. She saw herself only for a moment, her brown hair being blown softly by some source of movement. 

A man stood in the mirror before her with dark hair and a mask covering the right side of his face. He held out his gloved hand through the mirror, sounds of music flooding her room as he did. 

"Join me," he said simply. As if she was hypnotized by the music and the sight of him, she calmly took his hand. The second that she did, he pulled her into the mirror with him, nowhere to be seen. 

Finn opened her door once more, remnants of their voices lingering in the room. He puzzled for a moment, looking around the empty room.

"What are those voices? Rey? Rey? Are you here?" He searched the room, finding nothing. "Rey?" 

No one was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy Belated May the Fourth to you all! Check back next week for the next chapter!
> 
> May the Force be with you,  
> Padawan Lizzy


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, I'M BACK!  
> I don't really know if I like this chapter either. With ADHD, I basically hate everything I do, and I always feel like I'm going too fast. (Because my brain is like a speeding car with no dead-end) Please let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments! 
> 
> I really tried to transform it into something a bit different but IDK...maybe I'm just too critical of myself.  
> https://youtu.be/vlXyj3lthmc

**Chapter 3**

Rey didn’t fully comprehend what was happening. She felt like she was awaking from a dream, tired and peaceful. She could feel the cold leather of her Angel’s glove clasping her hand, taking her slowly down a hall. It was freezing for an underground tunnel, and Rey couldn’t help but shiver. The man noticed and opened his coat for her, letting her fall into his arm. 

“Angel?” she asked softly. He did not reply but instead turned her in front of him. She saw a small makeshift gondola awaiting on the still water. Rey hesitated, looking back at him. He nodded, helping her step in, following her promptly. 

“Where are we going?” Her angel took the oar resting against the tunnel wall and started to row them across calmly. Rey bit her lip in confusion, tilting her head like a puzzled puppy, watching him continue. She was scared yet felt safe. Was this her angel? Was this the day she’d finally meet him? 

“You’re him, aren’t you?” His eyes averted down to hers. 

“And who, might I ask, would that be?” his voice was deep and monotone. Memories flooded Rey’s mind as she knew for sure that this  _ was _ her Angel of Music. 

“Oh, Angel, it is you!” she smiled widely, sitting up hurriedly. A slight smirk tugged at his lips. “You’ve been teaching me all along! Father said you’d come to me, and you have!” Rey was giddy and breathless, like a child in wonder. 

The boat continued to glide swiftly across the water, the man not stopping as she jumped around inside. Candle droids lit the walls, scattered scraps of them floating atop the murky water. A cold mist surrounded them, Rey only being able to focus on him. 

“I’ve dreamt of you. I’ve seen you before. I always awoke thinking you were not real, and if you were real, you weren’t here, not really—just a figment of my imagination. But--you are real! You’re here.” No response. “They call you Phantom, you know. You probably already knew that, though…” She was reaching for any reply at all. 

“Thank you for your help tonight; I couldn’t have sung like that without you.” Rey was becoming desperate. She watched as he guided them unphased, that stone-like mask catching her eye.  _ Ask him about it,  _ she thought.  _ I need something, anything.  _

“Why do you wear that ma--” the boat came to a stop, bumping into a piece of stone. 

“We’re here,” he remarked, his big boots standing outside the boat, offering his gloved hand once more. Rey tenderly took it, letting him lead her out of the boat. 

She let her eyes wander around the basement, taking everything in. Droid scraps lay in piles, Candledroids of all sizes everywhere, a large Red Ball Organ sitting in the middle of it, covered in papers. A hologram music box lay at the foot of a makeshift bed of old curtains and decorative pillows, like the ones she’d seen in the foyer. An old lightsaber hilt sat atop it, dusty and chipped. She felt terrible for him for a second, but his dominating presence shook her back to reality. A strange reality, she thought, but there was no turning back now. Rey felt the crisp air tingle through her as her attention brought back to the Phantom.

His eyes were on her, stern and demanding, yet soft and beautiful. The Phantom’s dark hair framed his face perfectly, and his plain white mask contrasted it all.  _ Gorgeous,  _ Rey thought to herself. She felt his shaky hand touch her cheek, his thumb dragging across it. He pulled her in close. “I am your Angel of Music,” he whispered, his freezing touch sending chills down her spine. His rich voice was music to her ears. She trembled, her innocent eyes holding to that secretive mask. The touch of his thumb was gradually drawing down to her chin.

Rey could feel his breath, his mask almost calling for her to take it. She always had a persistently curious mind. What was her Angel hiding? What was so bad that he felt he had to hide? Her fingers started to shake, aching to remove it. His striking presence wasn’t enough to stop her desire to know. “Why do you wear--” she started once more. 

“Sing for me,” he whispered. Rey’s quivering hands had stopped, shaking her head in confusion. “Sing,” he said clearer. The soft-touch of his thumb quickly turned to a grasp, and her inquisitive eyes vanished into fear. “Sing for your angel of music,” he repeated sternly, letting her go. Rey stumbled backward, her breathing shortening. Rey stood for a second, wondering what to do, unsure of what he wanted her to sing. 

“I thought I had taught you better than that, Rey,” he pronounced, the sound of his boots starting to echo throughout. The Phantom strode towards the organ, angrily sitting. Music began to stream out, Rey becoming timider. “Sing!” he yelled out. 

She started to vocalize to the melody he played, trying her best to keep up. He continued to play, now and again, exclaiming, “Sing!” once more. Her fear slowly faded into his music, her tense shoulders relaxing, falling deep into his melodious hex. She started to feel hypnotized, tired; maybe this was a dream? The Phantom kept moving up the keys, the notes becoming higher and higher. Rey was not afraid. Smoothly she sang, swiftly she gave him all she had. 

She looked towards him, his mask firm to his face as he pushed harshly onto the organ. The dark hair flipped around, his lips twitching as he continued, staring right into her eyes. It was almost as if she could feel his music as if it was tangible. With each glance, she felt hazier, beautiful exhaustion filling her.

Her Angel let his fingers dance to the highest note yet, holding it as he listened to her voice reach it. He saw her fatigue across her pale face, letting his shaky hands fall from the instrument. Rey gasped for air, almost falling to the ground with dizziness. He rushed to her side, letting his arm wrap around her waist. His hand moved back to her chin, caressing her frosty cheek with his thumb.

“You did very well, Rey,” he spoke. In reply, a golden grin spread her lips. She was unable to speak. The mesmerism was slowly taking over her. Rey did not fully understand how, but it was, and she let herself be held by her Angel. “Rather tired, are we?” he whispered, his lips inches away from hers. The Phantom’s mask still had all her attention; his breath against always kept her undaunted. 

  
She could feel the tingle in her fingers again, the aching to touch--to know what he was hiding. Her eyes fluttered slightly, getting heavier by each second. She shook her head, attempting to refocus herself; She had to know. Her Angel’s grip tightened slightly, moving away as if to take her in--to view his muse. 

Rey started to hear his voice, that low yet silky sound filling her ears with content. The Phantom waltzed around his small abode, sometimes coming close to her, sometimes steering far. She followed him as a sheep; her curious fingers were trembling harder towards his mask. She felt her eyes wanting to close as he lulled her, the desire to know the only thing keeping her awake. The wide-eyed, innocent girl so entranced that she could barely comprehend what he was singing. Pockets of words passed the hypnosis, wrapping her in the sense of something--something she could not quite put her finger on. 

This time, he came closer to her, both arms wrapping around her, instinctively laying her head back onto him. She was so close to his mask, she could feel it, but his clutch held her in place. 

“ _ Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,”  _ she heard, the smile on her face growing wider. The masked man spun her delicately out, reaching for her wrists. At this point, Rey could barely keep herself upward. She was able to muster the strength to pull a wrist from his hold, drawing a finger down his mask. To her surprise, The Phantom pulled quickly away but continued to sing. 

“ _ Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world,”  _ he sang, once again stepping back to view her. She stood, obeying her Angel’s commands. She let her heavy eyes clothes as she took a deep breath, holding her hands to her chest. She felt it--she had felt his mask. But her curiosity only grew deeper. What was he hiding? Why is he afraid? Rey started to hear the music soften, and her legs were starting to wobble, the trance so thick she could barely stand. 

_ “Only then can you belong to me,”  _ was whispered in her ears. Her Angel had once again tenderly wrapped his arms around her, holding her up. She cautiously opened her droopy eyes to see his beautiful masked face, looking down at her with desire. This young girl couldn’t handle it anymore as she collapsed gracefully into his seemingly strong arms. With no hesitation, he held her, letting her nuzzle into his chest. “ _ You alone can make my song take flight,” _ The Phantom whisper sung, laying her down onto his substitute bed, pulling the cleanest curtain he had over her. 

“ _ Help me make the music of the night." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas! I love hearing from you guys <3
> 
> As always, I love you all, and May the Force be with you!  
> Padawan Lizzy
> 
> P.S. Me after reading a chapter that took me a week to write then showing it to my boyfriend:  
> https://youtu.be/2jqKiVHS6x4


End file.
